King Arthur/Bio
King Arthur Pendragon, the High King of Britain, may be the most famous mythological hero of all time. The son of King Uther Pendragon, Arthur grew up unaware of his heritage. All this changed when he alone proved able to free the Sword in the Stone, proving his right to the throne. Arthur ruled wisely and justly for many years, advised by the wizard Merlin and served by the Knights of the Round Table, including Lancelot, Galahad, Percival, and many others. The downfall of Arthur began during the quest for the Holy Grail, a quest that ultimately proved in vain, taking the lives of many brave knights. Next, the remaining knights found themselves torn apart when Lancelot began an affair with Arthur's queen, Guenivere. This led to a civil war when Arthur sought to punish Lancelot. Finally, the death blow came when Arthur went to war against his traitorous son Mordred, a war so brutal that it was said to be the end of the Golden Age of Chivalry. Arthur was gravely wounded in this battle, and was taken away to the Isle of Avalon for healing. Even today, the British believe that he will one day return to usher in another Golden Age. __TOC__ Battle vs. Beowulf (by CuchulainSetanta) On the shores of Britain, Beowulf arrives in a longboat, looking to test his skills in this strange land. Disembarking and heading inland, he comes across King Arthur, riding a warhorse, who had been alerted to a strange ship sighted of the coast. Seeing Beowulf, he calls to him. In answer, Beowulf readies a flaming arrow and fires at the warrior-king. Arthur is hit, but his armor deflects the arrow, putting out the fire as it impacts. Now angry, Arthur readies his lance and charges. Beowulf leaps out of the way of the charge, bringing out his bearded axe as he does so. Turning around, Arthur readies his own bow and fires on Beowulf, who chops the arrow out of the air. Arthur charges again, but this time, instead of evading, Beowulf grabs the lance and pulls Arthur off his horse. Getting back up, Arthur pulls out a war hammer and swings at Beowulf, who blocks the strike with his axe. Beowulf returns with a strike of his own, which Arthur dodges. Again, Arthur swings, but this time aims for the axe's shaft, breaking it in two. Furious, Beowulf unsheathes the Sword of Cain, while Arthur brings out Excalibur. The two legendary swords clash again and again, neither warrior giving quarter. Eventually, however, Arthur tires from warding off Beowulf's strong blows, and the Dane sees and opening. Beowulf sweeps Arthurs legs out from under him, then pins him down. In his heavy armor, Arthur is helpless as Beowulf pulls out his sax and stabs Arthur in the neck. Holding his sword aloft, Beowulf shouts a victory cry. Winner: Beowulf Expert's Opinion The main factor that put Beowulf on top was his previous victories here on Deadliest Fiction. When someone is able to kill Hercules, not many can challenge them and come out victorious. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Beowulf (by Laquearius) "Here we are, Sir Knights... Geatland. Another kingdom for to be claimed for Britain!" The bow of Pridwen slid into the soft sand of the Geatish shore. They had made landfall at one of the few beaches on the rocky coastline, and had needed to sail for several hours to find it, lest their ship be wrecked about the jagged stones. Arthur gazed off into the horizon: flat grasslands made up much of the terrain that lay before him, which only a few scattered trees and hills. 'Good, good...' thought Arthur. 'It is a perfect pathway for my army, once the other ships arrive.' Coastal villages in Britain had been harassed by Geatish raids for some time now, and the Round Table had come to the conclusion that not only must the raids stop, but Geatland must be made to swear fealty to Arthur, just as its neighbors had. Arthur and forty knights had arrived to scout the area and clear out any immediate local resistance, opening the path for the mighty army of Camelot. A short distance away, unbeknownst to the Britons, Arthur's men where being watched. A lone Geatish scout had spotted the arriving ship from a hilltop and watched as the knights disembarked. Hesitating for only a moment, the scout dashed down the hillside and off to the city, the only thought on his mind being the need to inform the king. Arthur and his men wasted no time setting up a camp. Tents where erected, wells were dug, and fires were lit. Arthur had issued a command that all men were required to be in full armor at all times, ready to fight at a moment's notice. If any Geats were to discover the encampment, they needed be dealt with immediately. The risk of allowing any to escape and inform the Geats of their arrival before Bedivere and the army could reach them was far too great. Beowulf pondered over the information his scout had just delivered to him. "They were Britons, sir, I'm sure of it. The ship, their armor... the weapons. It is only a small force now, but more will certainly follow! Sir, they mean no less than war!" The old king stroked his bear as he considered his options. Then he spoke. "As king, it is my duty to defend my people from any and all outside threats. We will end this matter quickly." He turned to a heavily armored soldier at his side. "Marshal, mobilize the guard. We will snuff out this attack before it can began." "My king!" shrieked Kay as he burst into Arthur's tent. "The Geats! They're here!" "Impossible!" "I speak truth, my lord. I spotted them mustering on a hilltop, they are naught more than a hour's march away!" "Then we waste no time! Raise the alarm, and ready the knights for battle!" Beowulf calmly looked down on the Briton camp. To have the audacity to come to foreign lands with such a small force, and to make no attempt to flee when discovered... There was something amiss here. These men must not be any common warriors. The voice of the Geatish marshal broke the king's contemplative silence. "Inspections are completed, me liege. Our men are in fit fighting condition." Beowulf nodded, acknowledging the news. Turning his horse back to his army, he drew his faithful sword, Hrunting, and struck it against the rim of his shield. The clattering noise ended the chattering of the Geats and drew their attention to their king. "Men of Geatland! Brothers, comrades in arms, warriors! These Britons have had the gall to intrude in our kingdom, the sacred lands of our forefathers! Today, they meet the same fate that awaits all who threaten our home and our families! With me!" And with that, Beowulf gave a mighty cry, which was answered with the cheering of dozens of soldiers, all calling for the blood of the invaders. Arthur and the knights were silent as the sound of thundering hooves filled the air. An army of Geats, numbering at least at one hundred, all on horseback, made their way over hill after hill. But even at this terrifying sight, the Briton king retained his composure. Calmly, but forcefully, he issued an order to the bow-wielding knight at his side. "Tristan! Take out their lancers, as many as you can!" "With pleasure, my lord," replied Tristan, and he let his arrows fly. The magical bow he wielded sent the his arrows spiraling into the throats of horses and men alike, sending many of them both crashing to the ground. "Steady, my knights, steady!" The Geatish cavalry reached Arthur's line. The Britons, each a magnificent warrior, seemed to dance through the spears and swords of the Geatish horsemen, effortlessly dodging strikes and quickly responding with their own. Beowulf watched in horror as dozens of his men were cut down by the knights in an instance. Pulling his horse to a halt, Beowulf knocked an arrow on his longbow and fired directly at Sir Kay. The arrow found its mark in the form of Kay's back. Leaping off of his horse, sword and shield in hand, Beowulf forced his way through the crowds of soldiers to the wounded Kay, who was continuing to strike down Geats even in his state. Beowulf smashed his shield against the back of the knight's head, and an ear-splitting crack was heard. Kay's mangled body fall face-first to the earth. Seeing his brother in arms be so cruelly struck down, Sir Gareth pulled his sword out of the body of a recently slain Geat and charged at Beowulf. The king easily deflected Gareth's strike and replied with a swing of Hrunting, which tore open Gareth's throat. Arthur had been on his way to aid Kay when he saw Beowulf arrive. In only a matter of seconds, he had watched two of his dearest friends cut down by the unrelenting assault of the Geatish king. With a great fury inside of him, though tempered with focus, the British king steered his horse through the battlefield, his spear firmly in his grasp and his sights set on Beowulf's destruction. "Beowulf!" shouted Arthur. "Your fight is with me!" Beowulf heard the king's voice, and looked up to see the King of the Britons in all his glory. He rode atop a white horse, wielding a long spear in one hand and a shield in the other. Unlike his knights, he wore an open-faced helmet, which was adorned with a golden carving of a dragon. Even in the cloudy weather, light seemed to reflect off his armor, surrounding him with a bright aura. Beowulf responded to the king's challenge by raising his shield and charging straight for him. Arthur's spear glanced off the thick iron shield, and Beowulf thrust his sword forward, stopping Arthur's horse in its tracks. He then gave a mighty shove, knocking the dead horse over and sending Arthur tumbling to the ground. Arthur quickly recovered, and rolled out of the way of Beowulf's next strike, which implanted itself in the earth. Snatching up his spear, Arthur readied himself for another exchange. Arthur moved first. He rammed against Beowulf's shield with his own, pressing with all his might. However, Beowulf's strength was far too much for Arthur, who has forced back and knocked to the ground. Taking this opportunity, he raised his spear and thrust it forward, the tip diving under his opponent's shield and embedding itself in Beowulf's left calf. Beowulf swung his shield down, breaking the spear in two, and stepped back to remove the spearhead. His weapon destroyed, Arthur drew a silver dagger from a sheath on his belt, and then removed his helmet. In its place, he pulled his hood over his head. When Beowulf looked up, Arthur was nowhere to be seen. "Where are you, Briton!?" shouted Beowulf. "What kind of king flees and hides from a challenge of his own issue?!" "A clever one..." whispered Arthur, as he hurled his dagger. Carnwennan sailed through the air and pierced Beowulf's left shoulder, causing him to drop his shield in pain. He pulled the dagger out of his shoulder, and then tossed Hrunting aside. Instead, he drew the massive sword that he carried on his back. "All out of tricks, coward? Face me!" he roared. "Very well, barbarian!" Beowulf spun around to see Arthur, who had removed his hood. He had his shield in his left hand, and his right was resting on the pommel of the sword at his side. Beowulf gave a thunderous shout, and sprinted at his foe, raising his mighty sword above his head. Arthur took a defensive stance. He tightened his grip on Excalibur's hilt. Beowulf began to swing his blade, his stroke aimed at Arthur's neck. Arthur drew his sword, and the resulting burst of light flooded Beowulf's eyes with pure white. Distracted by his blindness, and the burning pain that was beginning to swell in his calf, Beowulf had his swing easily parried by Arthur. Roaring with anger, Beowulf swung his sword wildly, hoping that he would land a blow, but it was to no avail. Arthur easily dodged and parried the maddened Geat's erratic strikes, before he saw an opening wide enough for him to deliver a strike of his own. He swung Excalibur once, and Beowulf's head was separated from his shoulders. Taking Beowulf's head by the hair, Arthur raised it into the air and gave a rallying cry. Soon, every soldier on the battlefield saw the head of the King of the Geats held aloft by the King of the Britons. "Now, Knights of Arthur!" shouted Sir Tristan. "To the king!" Arthur's men, filled with courage from their king's victory, fought their way into a formation, and quickly cut down the remaining Geats. One horseman managed to flee the battlefield, but he did not escape Tristan's arrows. The battle over, and Kay and Gareth given proper burials, Arthur set about gathering his scattered equipment. As he cleaned the blood off of Carnwennan's blade, he looked out over the shore and into the sea, where a row of familiar ships could be seen coming through the fog. Winner: King Arthur Expert's Opinion Beowulf has much greater strength and endurance than Arthur, and he could mostly match Arthur in weaponry. However, he relies too much on his strength in combat, something an experienced, intelligent, and well-armed opponent such as Arthur will be able to exploit. Arthur also has the benefit of better defense and magical effects on much of his equipment. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch Information The original battle was declared to be invalid due to its use of incorrect and nonexistent weapons, and nonsensical votes. Battle vs. Chrom (by Appelmonkey) TBA Expert's Opinoin Chrom won thanks to his greater agility, passive abilities and expiriance against thougher enimies. King Arthur might be arguably stronger and more experienced then Chrom, but in the end the High-King of Great Britain will bow to the Exalt of Yillse. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Chrom (by Appelmonkey) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch Information The original author rematched the battle due to the inaccurate representation of King Arthur's arsenal and X-Factors. Category:Bios